


I'm going to love her...

by AwkwardAndUncomfortable



Series: Different Circumstances for Darcy Lewis [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Deaf Clint Barton, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I Don't Even Know, I can't title, Multi, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAndUncomfortable/pseuds/AwkwardAndUncomfortable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony was nineteen, he found out that he was going to be a father. When he refuses to give up the baby, Howard disowns him and Tony learns to survive on his own whilst supporting his child.</p><p>****</p><p>This was just floating around my head and I had to write it down. Nothing you recognize belongs to me and always be gentle! Comment on what you think and thanks for reading :) I swear the story is better than the summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Pregnant." The word seemed to echo through the room, bouncing off of the finely - and expensively - decorated walls.

"Pregnant?" His father repeated, voice seeped in disappointment. Tony looked up from his glass of scotch and stared at Howard.

"I'm going to be a dad." At this, Howard's eyebrows drew together and his mouth turned downwards. Tony stared pleadingly at his mother, but she ignored him. Instead focusing her attention at picking away at his father's favourite office chair. 

They were all sat in Howard's office. The room Tony had been terrified of his entire life. The oak furniture and dim lighting was intended to give of a warm, homely feel, but it made him jumpy. The room was steeped in too many bad memories of shouting matches, and the occasional bout of violence. He forced his darting eyes away from the towering bookshelves that lined the room and weakly looked at Howard.

"She doesn't want anything to do with it." He said, in a futile attempt to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Good." Howard rumbled, his frown lessening a fraction. "We can get rid of it easier that way." He rose to his feet and moved towards the ancient desk.

Tony frowned. "Get rid of it?" He echoed. Howard nodded, pulling out a cigar from his desk and to his lips, lighting it and ignoring Maria's look of disdain.

"Abortion, adoption." He gestured with the cigar, looking so much like he could be talking about business. "It doesn't matter. As long as it's gone, you'll be okay."

"Dad..." He said slowly, the words feeling like tar in his mouth. "I'm not getting rid of it." Howard barked out a sharp laugh.

"What are you going to do then Anthony? Raise it yourself?" Tony felt anger coil in the pit of his stomach at Howard's condescending tone.

"Are you saying that I couldn't do it? That I couldn't raise my own kid?" Tony's face pulled into a scowl at his response.

"You can barely look after yourself, let alone another goddamned human being!" Howard too another puff of the cigar, blowing out the dark smoke in a perfect ring.

"Tony, honey." Maria gently grabbed his hand. His stomach tightened at the pity in her eyes. "We all know what it would do to this family if this got out. Imagine the scandal it would cause!" Her voice turned incredulous, as if nothing could be worse.

Tony felt a dull ringing in his ears and snatched his hand away from Maria. "Son, we've ignored your antics for now. With the drinking and the drugs, but this is one step too far. You need to get your act together or else-"

"What? Or else what?" Tony rudely cut Howard off mid-sentence. "You're going to disown me? Kick me out the family?" He felt his face flush as Maria looked away whilst Howard's mouth tightened. Tony suddenly felt sick, like he was going to throw up. "You actually would. You would actually kick out your son."

Howard glared. "Now Tony, don't act like this is any of our doing. This is a last resort. You know as well as we do that you wouldn't make a good father. It would be stupid to try it."

Tony felt like punching his dad in the face. "You know what dad? Fuck you. I'm going to be a better fucking dad than you ever will be." He slammed his scotch down on the table and stood.

"And how are you going to manage that, with no money, no future?" Howard viciously put his cigar out, before striding around the desk to stand directly in front of Tony. He stared down at his son angrily, trying to make his large frame as intimidating as possible.

Tony glared back, his anger making him even taller. "I'll be a better dad than you." He hissed. "Because I am going to fucking love that kid more than life itself and do it unconditionally." With that, he turned around and strode out, Howard shouting after him the whole time.

*****

One week later, Tony started his first job at a fast food restaurant. 

Truthfully, he hated it.

Burns from the deep fat fryer lined his arms and the smell of fries sunk deeply into his pores. He moved into permanent residence on his best friend Rhodey's couch at Culver university, and he collapsed there everyday at the end of a long nine hour shift.

He sent half of his paycheck to his 'baby momma' and spent the rest on basic necessities. The money wasn't great, but it was constant and enough to keep his head above water.

After two months of this, he landed a second job at the university lab. Originally, the director had been concerned with Tony's age and lack of credentials, but once Tony built a small robot in the space of ten minutes, the director gave him the job. He was now the university handyman (he preferred mechanic), he came to campus just as it was closing and fixed any odds and ends that the resident scientists had broken.

The pay wasn't great here either, but it came with a small dorm room which was just enough for him. Tony had missed having his own space and was tied of relying on Rhodey, so the move was a great relief. He moved in the next day, dragging his small box of meagre possessions across campus. It was a very small room with a small attached bathroom and a cramped kitchen, situated just a few minutes away from the university.

He spent a couple hours everyday for the next two weeks, whenever he wasn't working, building a small nursery. He split the room in two with a large blue curtain, that he had found in a thrift shop for five dollars. After putting the university washing machines to use, he hung it across the center of the ceiling. With Rhodey's help, he painted half the room a cheerful yellow, painting little ducks and chicks along the skirting board. He kept the walls on his own half of the room bare, eager to save the money that he would spend on paint. He then took to scouring local junk yards, finding odd scraps of metal that he fashioned into a small crib using tools that he had smuggled out of the university lab. He was always careful to return the tools the next day.

He quickly picked up odd jobs everywhere, eager to earn more money. He lost count of the jobs he had had. He walked dogs, cleaned out gutters, watered plants for people who were out of town, did repairs, house sat, did grocery runs, he even cleaned houses. Tony slowly began stocking up on second hand baby care books, blankets and onesies. He bought a years supply of diapers, baby food and began saving up money. He also stopped drinking and smoking, grasping onto any opportunity to save money with both hands.

Whilst this was happening, he slowly rose through the ranks at the university and fast food restaurant. He was now head handyman (mechanic) and a manager at the restaurant. He also grew stronger. With the constant work and physical labor, he quickly burnt off the ring of fat around his middle that he had grown from excessive drinking and smoking. His hands were steadier than they've ever been and his eyes felt brighter. His mind constantly buzzed with thoughts on how to make money and how to make his living space any better for it's future resident.

Tony read anything on being a single father that he could get his hands on, and quickly found the best schools in the area. He visited all of them, weighing their advantages against their disadvantages before deciding on one. He became known in the small town that homed the university as a charming, determined man, eager to get his head down and work. It was the most accomplished Tony had ever been in his life.

But it wasn't enough for Tony. He wanted his kid to have the best possible chance to succeed in life, and that meant having more money for the best education possible. He quickly set his intelligent mind on a way to earn the most using his skills. 

With that in mind, he decided to build a business. It was simple really, for a man with Tony's intelligence. He approached the bank with a business plan clutched in his hand, a large box in his hands and one of Rhodey's old suits hanging loosely on his lean frame.

A very put together woman greeted him, the corners of her eyes wrinkling at him when she smiled. "You must be Anthony, follow me." He followed her through to her office, already feeling the sweat soaking his shirt.

She sank into her desk chair and typed on her computer for a few seconds before idly telling him to sit down. She leaned forwards on her elbows, and rested her chin on her hands. "Don't be so nervous now, I'm here to help." With her hair in a slick bun and her lipstick impeccably applied, he vaguely noticed the striking resemblance between the woman and his mother. He fidgeted in the plastic chair.

He swallowed thickly, and began talking, walking her through the plan that he had spent the past month writing. She nodded along, never giving him a clue on what she thought. 

"Do you have a prototype?" She asked, typing something on her computer again. Tony nodded and hurriedly pulled the cardboard box onto his lap. He placed the lid onto the plastic chair next to him before gingerly lifting out a selection of small metal animals, created out of warped metal. The woman's smile increased as he placed a zoo's worth of animals on the desk.

She picked up a small giraffe and rolled it around her hands. "These really are delightful." She looked up at him. "Where are you going to get the metal from?"

He pulled at his tie. "I have a deal with all the junk yards in the local area that they'll save up any spare metal for me. It costs me about fifty dollars for two hundred ounces of metal. If I sell these at four dollars a pop I'll be making a seventy percent profit."

She nodded. "And how are you intending to sell them?"

"I've built a website and the url is written on there." He tapped the business plan. "I'll also be going around local schools and nurseries and some independent stores have agreed to stock them."

"Are you sure they're safe for children?"

He nodded quickly. "I sand down any sharp edges and they're too big to be chocking hazards. They're also too light to hurt anybody if they're dropped. They're one hundred percent safe."

"How will you keep up with demand?"

He relaxed a notch, delighted at the ease of answering her questions. "I'll build them myself and if the demand gets too high, I've got a couple engineers that have agreed to build them in their spare time. If that happens then I'll be paying them six dollars per hour, and still be making sixty percent profit."

She smiled at him.

He walked out of the bank with an approval for a loan clutched in his hands. 

He worked hard building the animals and the business boomed for the final two months of pregnancy. He handed his two week resignation at the fast food restaurant three weeks prior to the due date. He continued doing all of the little odd jobs that he could and kept his job at the university, saving money all the while. Tony decided against moving; he quite like his little dorm room and was saving all of his money for the baby's future.

Although he was as prepared as he could possibly be, it was still a shock when Darcy Anne Stark was born on December 1st, exactly at 12:01 after six hours of labour. He clutched the small bundle of pink flesh to his chest and cried for the first time since he left his childhood home.

He brought her home the week after. Tony spent his first night with her, just staring down at her shock of brunette hair and bright blue eyes. She looked up at him with a yawn, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

He held out his finger to her hand, gasping when she wrapped her tiny fingers around it with surprising strength. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me." He whispered. Darcy's eyes fluttered shut in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first month passed in a whirlwind of diapers, late nights and furious scan reading of various how-to books. With the past nine months spent building up a host of credentials, possessions and a small business, Tony turned his mind to becoming the best possible father that he could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, feel free to point them out to me. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and thanks for reading! :)

The first month passed in a whirlwind of diapers, late nights and furious scan reading of various how-to books. With the past nine months spent building up a host of credentials, possessions and a small business, Tony turned his mind to becoming the best possible father that he could be.

He stayed up every night gently rocking little Darcy to sleep, holding a small bottle of formula to her tiny mouth. He continued doing all of the odd jobs in his town, but with a small homemade sling around his shoulder that secured her to his chest, sewn together out of old blankets and onesies. Wherever he went, cooing women petted her head gently, commenting on how adorable she was whilst Tony beamed in pride. 

Tony quickly found out that Darcy hated any type of transportation other than walking whilst she was strapped to his chest, she had to be sung to sleep and was the most curious baby that he had ever met. Every new thing that he showed her made her eyes twinkle in curiosity and continue to stare at it until he took it apart to show her how to put it back together again. The first time he did this, she let out the most adorable sound Tony had ever heard. A small giggle.

After that, Tony took every opportunity to make her laugh. And this was how he met Bruce Banner.

He was in the campus lab just ten minutes before it closed, mindlessly fixing one of the many machines whilst Darcy lay in her carrier behind him, playing with her favourite stuffed animal, a whale that Tony had splurged on at the hospital the day she was born. 

He had just finished his work when a shrill cry filled the room. He darted over to small Darcy and anxiously checked over her, making sure that he didn't need to change her diaper. It was clean and he had only fed her an hour ago. 

Leaning over her, to make her look up, he quickly hooked two pinky fingers in either end of his mouth and pulled, stretching his face. Her cries slowed. He grinned to himself before crossing his eyes at her and sticking out his tongue. Darcy slowly quietened. He gradually contorted his face more and more until her silence had turned to full blown laughter and his lips felt numb.

"Um, sorry, is Doctor Betty Ross here?" A shy voice stammered just out of view. Tony quickly let his face return to it's normal state before looking up at the source of the interruption. It was a guy about his age, looking unintentionally rumpled in his lab coat.

"Sorry man, I don't know her, this place is just about to close up." The mans wild curls gave Tony the unconscious urge to drag his fingers through them. 

"Um, sorry, but do you work here?" The man asked, looking at his Metallica t-shirt and oily jeans.

"Yeah, I'm just the mechanic. I fix the shit that needs to be fixed after closing."

The man drifted closer, uneasily glancing at the carrier before looking back at Tony. A frown of confusion crossed his face. "Sorry to keep bothering you but don't I know you from somewhere?"

Tony shifted awkwardly. No one had ever recognized him in this small town before. He was far cry from the chubby party boy that he used to be. He flashed his classic 'Stark' smile at him and began talking his way out of the situation. "I work at a lot of jobs in this town, you've probably just seen me around before."

The man shook his head. "No, that's not it. I've only just arrived here today, I'm visiting."

"Oh really?" Tony asked, eager to switch topics. "What brings you to Culver? Did the resident scientists recruit you? I swear, they're like vultures once they set their sights on someone."

The man nodded slowly, still wearing a look of focus. "Yeah, I'm visiting the labs with a friend. Seriously, where do I know you?" He murmured, almost asking himself. "What was your name again?" He asked, deep brown eyes meeting Tony's.

Tony sighed. "My friends call me Tony."

"Tony." The man repeated before his eyes widened. "T-Tony? As in...?"

"Yes. As in... Stark." He flashed him a tired smile before turning back to Darcy, gently putting a sock onto her foot that she had kicked off.

"I read an article about you. Your parents said that you had a mental break and were at a hospital." Tony nodded slowly in resignation.

"Yep, they would say that. Now if you'll excuse me..." He pulled the sling over his head and gently lifted a now napping Darcy and placed her gingerly into the sling. "I have work to do."

The man took in the picture of Tony's striking resemblance to the baby and immediately put all of the pieces together. "You didn't have a mental break." He said slowly.

"No I did not." Tony said, before leaning in close to the man and staring him directly in the eye. "And you better not report this to the press or you fucking will." He said quietly, using a voice that was so like Howard's that it gave him a small chill. The man gulped anxiously as Tony stepped around him and swept out of the lab.

******

It was on Darcy's first birthday that she met her grandparents. 

Tony had passed the first year of being a father with flying colours. His small business had grown exponentially and the little metal animals were selling all over the world. He had also expanded his line to include even more toys and had scraped enough money together to move out of the dorm and into a modest apartment. It was only two bedrooms, but it felt like a castle compared to the dorm.

Darcy now had her own room, but still spent every night falling asleep on Tony's chest. Tony also improved his job at the university, now improving the machines as well as fixing them. He also used his tech know-how to help large companies improve their factory machines and patented the repairs. He was now building a large business of selling toys and improvements to machinery.

Tony no longer did the odd jobs around town, but was eager to lend a hand to his new neighbours. Darcy had also grown. Her thick brown hair now brushed her shoulders and she could now drink real milk rather than formula. She could also occasionally manage a few tottering steps every now and again, much to Tony's delight. Their new apartment had photoframes that Tony had fashioned out of warped metal decorating the walls, each holding a memory of Darcy growing up.

There were several of her grinning into her camera, all gums and a mischievous twinkle in her eye. There were even more of Tony holding Darcy whilst they both smiled. One or two were of them both covered in glue or paint and Tony proudly helping Darcy hold up whatever messy creation she had made. Tony's favourite however, was one that Rhodey had taken one night when he had come around for dinner. Tony had been so tired that he had fallen asleep on the sofa with Darcy lying face down on his chest, one hand resting on her back.

Her entire body barely stretched halfway over his torso and their faces both looked at peace as they tilted towards the camera. That one was hung in the place of honour above Tony's bed. 

The apartment was cosy and a little small, but just right for Tony and Darcy. His parents failed to agree.

They arrived on her first birthday, just after seven. Tony had just waved goodbye to a few neighbours and Rhodey who came bearing gifts and was now cleaning up the small space and putting a tired Darcy to sleep in her cot.

Hearing a knock, he pulled open the brightly painted door, still wiping birthday cake from his hands that Darcy had smeared all over him. "Can I help you?" He asked looking up. His glance was met by a grim faced Howard and Maria.

"Anthony." Howard nodded sternly.

Tony felt his stomach roll, but kept his expression clear. "Howard." He nodded back, eyes noting the brightly wrapped box in Maria's hands. "Can I help you?" He asked again, purposely keeping his voice emotionless but polite, like he was talking to complete strangers. Which, in a sense, he was. 

"No need to be so formal dear!" Maria tried to smile. "We're here for Darcy's birthday!"

Tony frowned at that. "And where have you been for the past year?" Her smile quickly fell.

"Don't we get to meet our granddaughter?" She asked weakly.

"She's not your granddaughter." He said simply. Howard glared.

"Of course she is!"

"No." He said, allowing some malice to creep into his voice this time. "You gave up the right a year and nine months ago when you wanted to abort her."

Maria stared defiantly at him. "We all make mistakes Tony. You of all people should know that. Now we're here to fix that mistake and meet our grandchild." Tony stared back for a few seconds before begrudgingly standing out of the way to let them in.

"For five minutes only. She needs to sleep." He warned, closing the door after them. He ignored the look of distaste that Howard threw to Maria and led them into his room. Maria stared at the photos on the walls in awe.

"Those are beautiful Tony." He nodded in thanks and gently lifted Darcy out of her crib. Maria cooed and gently tugged at her small hands and feet.

"Darcy, meet grandma." Maria gently took Darcy out of his hands, and sat on the edge of the bed, gently rocking the tired baby. Howard stood above Maria, staring at Tony.

"This place is a little small for a baby, don't you think Tony?" Howard said maliciously. Tony shrugged, determined not to let it get to him.

"It's just right for the two of us. I can't afford much bigger right now, since I'm saving for her education." Howard's ear practically perked up.

"And how are you saving up Anthony? Those fast food restaurants pay well?"

"Actually, I've started a small business." Tony replied, a small note of pride in his voice.

"Really? What does this business entail?" Howard asked, moving closer as a predator would towards prey.

Tony shrugged. "I have a manufacturing line of little metal toys that I sell all over the world. I'm slowly expanding it and I also make improvements to machinery for various companies and patent the improvements."

Howard's mouth turned upwards in a sneer. "Toys? Improvements? Look Tony, we all know by now that you can make it on your own and can support your kid. Well done, you proved us wrong. Now stop fooling around with this 'business'" He made quotations in the air with his fingers. "And come back to work for SI. We both know that you could run it one day."

Tony looked up at him, suddenly filled with self-hatred when he realised that he had fallen for the Stark manipulations again. He gently tugged Darcy from Maria's arms, ignoring her protests, and out her to bed. "Out." He said, the word echoing with finality. "Get out."

"Come on Anthony. You know I just want what's best for you." Howard said, placing a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"I don't want this Howard. I've built a life for myself and Darcy here and you are not fucking it up for me. Now get out."

"Tony..."

"No. Get out of my apartment."

Howard took in Tony's slightly curled fist and poker straight back. "Son, you don't have anything to prove anymore. How about this?" He pulled out a checkbook from his jacket pocket. "I'll write you a check for a hundred thousand dollars for your business, and then you don't lose anything. You can come home."

"I am home and you-" He pointed at them. "-don't belong here. Get out." Tony began moving forward, so that Howard and Maria had to scramble backwards in order to avoid being pushed. "Out!" He hassled them all the way out of the hallway and out of the door. He grabbed onto it and said quietly. "Don't you dare come back unless you want a lawsuit for harassment against you." He slammed the door and leaned against it, slowly sliding downwards to sit on the floor.

Sobs wracked his body and he stayed in that position until his back turned stiff and his fingers turned numb. He was then jolted out of position by a shrill cry.

"I'm coming Darcy!" He shouted, the sound of his voice temporarily soothing her, before lurching to his feet and staggering through to his bedroom. He cradled Darcy in his arms until she washed away the bitter taste left in his mouth by his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, the comments and the bookmarks, it means so much! Drop a comment on what you think and thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony stood in a tailored made black suit, the expensive material feeling out of place on his skin, heavy compared to the cheap cotton that he was used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for all the lovely comments, kudos, bookmarks and reads. It means so much to me, you don't even know. I hope you enjoy the update!

Tony stood in a tailored made black suit, the expensive material feeling out of place on his skin, heavy compared to the cheap cotton that he was used to. Darcy stood by his side in an equally expensive black dress, clutching his hand. She hated anything black and it had taken no certain amount of wriggling and half said curses before he could get her into it. Tony had felt bad enough at her miserable face that he let her put some bright red ribbons in her hair. Howard would probably be turning in his grave about that, but Tony found it hard to muster up the will to care.

They were stood just in front of the church along with about a hundred other funeral goers, all dressed in the ceremonious black clothes. Designer of course. He tried to ignore the shocked looks and confused stares and instead focused on stopping Darcy from fidgeting in her dress.

"Daddy, why is everybody so sad?" Darcy tugged at his hand, looking up at him. At five years old, she had mastered walking, talking and feeding herself. Her long brown hair now hung around her waist, and she had developed a deep love for ribbons. She had two in her hair now, one in each of the plaits that Tony had mastered how to do when her hair got long enough. 

He crouched down so his face was level with hers. "You remember when I told you about Grandma and Grandpa? The people that you've never met?" She nodded solemnly. "And how they're in Heaven now?" She nodded again. "Well everyone is here to celebrate how they made it to Heaven." Hey eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"But why is everyone sad though? Shouldn't it be good that they've gone to Heaven?" Tony was always slightly surprised at how clever she was.

"Well some people wanted them to stay here with us, so they're sad that they've gone, even though they're someplace better now." 

Darcy nodded and glanced around her, before whispering quietly to him. "But why do people keep looking at us Daddy?" He grinned at her.

"Why do you think? Because you're so beautiful! They're trying to figure out if they are related to someone with such good genes." He reached out and tickled her sides, ignoring her shrieks of laughter. He stopped when a hand landed heavily on his shoulder.

"Tony!" He turned around to see a large, balding man with a smarmy grin. "You've been missing for the past five years! I was wondering when you would show up."

"Obadiah." He greeted. "How's business?" He asked, conjuring a small fake smile.

Obadiah grinned before looking down at Darcy, who stood staring at him in open curiosity. "Business is good, but I'm more interested in this little lady! Now who are you?" He asked, holding out a hand to shake.

Darcy slid her own hand into his and quickly gave it a firm shake before withdrawing quickly. "My name is Darcy."

His grin made Tony feel slightly sick. "Well I am Obadiah, it's a delight to meet you." Darcy said nothing else, just slipped behind Tony, clinging to his leg. Obadiah chuckled before looking back at Tony. "My, my, you have been busy."

He nodded. "Yep, this is my daughter."

"Another heir!" Obadiah boomed. "You Stark men just keep 'em coming!" Tony barely managed to frown at the odd comment before people on all sides glanced over, quickly looking away before they made eye contact. The news of a new Stark heir would be with the press in the next ten minutes, if not sooner. Tony winced as Darcy fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Daddy, what's an heir?"

"It's somebody who gets everything somebody owns when they die. So when your grandparents died, I get all of their businesses and houses and everything they had. And when I die, you'll get everything I own. Your my heir sweetie." 

"Oh." Darcy went quiet, clinging to his leg again. Tony looked up only to see Obadiah make polite excuses before darting away.

"C'mon, Darce. Let's go inside."

******

Darcy sat patiently throughout the first half of the eulogy whilst Tony twitched, feeling everybody's stares on him. Him. The new owner of Stark Industries.

It had come in the form of a telephone call, in the middle of the night. Tony had lurched out of bed and staggered to the wall phone, breathing heavily.

"Hello?" He asked blearily.

"Is this a Tony Stark?"

"Yeah?" He said, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I'm the Official New York Medical Examiner and I'm calling to ask you to come down and identify two bodies. The crash made them a little hard to recognize." His brain jolted into awareness.

"Who do you think the bodies are?"

"Howard and Maria Stark." The rest of the phone call passed in a blur. If you asked him, Tony wouldn't have been able to tell you what had been said. Just that the ground had been shaken from beneath his feet.

Darcy and Tony traveled down to New York two days later. Tony left her with his parent's butler, Jarvis before going to the Medical Examiner's office. He was ushered through a cold building and down several flights of stairs. The room they went into was impossibly even colder.

The sight of Maria and Howard's charred and cut faces would haunt him in his sleep for a long time.

Jarvis offered to make all the arrangements for their funeral and burial. Tony eagerly accepted and spent the next week showing Darcy around New York and trying to banish the memories from his mind.

Jarvis shouldered all of the responsibility and all Tony had to do was attend the funeral and the lawyers meeting just before that. It was a shock to learn that he had inherited everything, including SI. The only stipulation being that Jarvis must be kept in a job. He easily complied with their wishes, leaving the meeting in a daze.

He had always assumed that they had disinherited him and that he wouldn't get anything. The fact that he now owned the company that his father had spent his life building was unbelievable. The fact that it was a weapons company even more so.

Tony had to step into the role that Howard had been preparing him for for nineteen years. The smug bastard had gotten what he wanted even from the grave.

About half way through the service, Darcy lost interest and began playing with the end of her dress, picking at the rapidly fraying threads. Without looking away from the priest, Tony gently pulled her fingers away from the dress and passed her a small screwdriver from his suit pocket. He followed that with his spare phone. She beamed happily at him before getting to work, taking it apart in less than five minutes. Once it was back together again, she looked up at him expectantly.

"We have an hour before we can leave, see if you can improve it." He whispered, passing her a few more tools and pieces. She placed them carefully on the pew next to her, before carefully taking it apart again. Chewing at the handle of the screwdriver thoughtfully, she stared at it whilst trying to figure it out.

The remaining hour passed in a blur, with Tony grinning down at Darcy every time she made progress. There were or two whispered questions which he answered easily. At the end of the service, when everyone began leaving slowly, still exchanging hushed whispers, Darcy proudly presented him with the phone.

"Improved battery life by eighteen percent. Beat that." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey! I bet you can't even improve by twenty five percent!" He stuck his tongue our at her in retaliation. 

"What do I get if I do?" She asked cheekily.

He pretended to think. "How about.... I finally teach you how to code?" Her resounding shriek answered his question. She'd been badgering him to teach her how to code since she learnt to type. He lifted a grinning Darcy around his waist and carried her out, only to be met by the little red lights of recording cameras.

"Mr Stark, is it true that you're now owner of Stark Industries?" A reported thrust a microphone in front of him.

"And is this the new Stark Heir?"

"What's she called?"

"How old is she?"

"Is she why you've stayed out of the limelight for the past five years?" 

Tony ignored them and pressed Darcy's face to his chest before shouldering his way through the sea of people with perfectly hairsprayed hair and flawless makeup. It took a while, but he eventually cut through the throng and out of the church grounds. Jarvis stood before him, holding open a limo door.

"After you Sir."

"Thanks Jarv." He said, before quickly dived through the open door, followed by Jarvis.

Tony had not missed this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short, but it felt right to end it there. Sorry for any mistakes and comment on what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What should we name him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my school has just broken up for half-term, so I should be updating a little more often. Thanks for reading!

"What should we name him?" Asked an overexcited Darcy. Tony wore a matching smile and quickly typed something into the laptop.

"What, are we naming it now?" Tony yelped playfully as she jabbed him in the ribs.

"Well, duh. We gave him the ability to make his own decisions, he should at least have a name." Darcy batted his hands out of the way and quickly typed something into the laptop, determined to carry on even when he started tickled her.

"Da-a-ad! Stop it!" She shouted, giggling manically. She eventually caved and gave him the laptop back. "Fine." She said, sticking her tongue out. "You pick a name."

"How about Jarvis?" They both shared a sad smile. Jarvis, their butler, had been a better father and grandfather than Howard had ever been. He'd been their silent supporter, helping Darcy learn table manners and the polite ways to talk to people, whilst teaching Tony how to communicate with the press and how not to let them get to him. He calmed both of their 'Stark' tempers and brought them back together in every argument.

Jarvis ate every meal with them and enforced bed times, dragging them away from their lab when it got too late. Ever since they had moved into the Stark mansion, he had been there for them. Through every temper tantrum, wild invention and bad idea. He became part of their small family.

The heart-attack had come out of nowhere. It took them both by surprise. When the doctor had told them the news, Tony felt his tears mingle with Darcy's. Jarvis had held on for three days, before Death took him in his sleep. Darcy slept in Tony's bed every day for a month after that.

That was six months ago. Tony and Darcy supported each other constantly, and slowly got used to just being the two of them again. Tony had finally taken up his promise to Darcy and taught her to code. She was a natural at it, as she was to everything that Tony taught her. As a final lesson, they were creating an artificial intelligence.

"Let's do it." Darcy said. Tony just smiled as he rapidly typed in the finishing touches. 

"Alright Darce, we're good to go." He pulled her hand on top of his. "Let's create him together."

Darcy grinned at him, and they pushed the button. A voice sounded throughout the workshop.

"Sir, Miss. I am JARVIS."

*****

"What do you mean, you're closing down the weapons sector of SI?" Obadiah's voice was incredulous over the phone.

"Exactly what it sounds like Obie. I'm not carrying on Howard's legacy of being The Merchant Of Death. I'm officially closing the sector." Tony spoke into the phone, sending a thumbs up to a seven year old Darcy. The phone was on speakerphone, and Darcy wore a manic grin at the panic in Obadiah's voice. He had given her a shivery feeling whenever she was near him.

"Tony." His voice turned even slimier. "You don't want to do this. Half of the profit SI makes is from the weapons sector. We have a meeting in Afghanistan tomorrow discussing missiles."

"Yes we do. And I'm still going, but it's to tell them that SI will no longer deal in weaponry."

"Tony you can't-"

"Yes I can, and I will. I'll get Pepper to finalise the arrangements for tomorrow and after that SI will solely be dedicated to technological advancement."

"Tony-" His voice turned to a shout.

"Good evening Obadiah." Tony triumphantly hung up. He had spent the past year slowly weaning SI away from weapons building and into technology development. He wanted to be helping improving lives, rather than destroying them. But more importantly, he didn't want to leave Darcy the legacy that he had received. The Merchant Of Death.

And as he waved Darcy and Pepper goodbye from the jet the next day, he glanced at Obadiah stood behind them wearing an almost gleeful expression. Tony settled back into his seat and made the decision that he would fire him as soon as he made it home. Yes, Tony had big plans for the world.

******

He woke up with a headache and a burning pain his chest. He sat up with a gasp and winced, clutching at his heart.

"Careful, you don't want to move around too much." A man with grey hair and a kind face gently pushed him back down. "When they brought you in you had pieces of shrapnel in your chest. I had to graft an electromagnet into your body to keep the shrapnel from your heart."

Tony stared bewilderingly at him. "Where am I?" He rasped, his throat feeling like it was on fire.

"You're in Afghanistan. Whereabouts, I'm not sure. We're being held hostage."

"Fuck." He groaned.

******

Darcy went silent as she watched the plane burst into a ball of flame. The tears slid down her face and dripped off her chin, but she never made a sound. Pepper had taken her back home once her dad's plane and set off and immediately called for Jarvis to watch her, before going to Tony's office to work. Darcy liked Pepper, she was pretty and smart and could keep her dad in line.

But she missed Tony. It was the first time that he had gone on a business trip without her, and she felt lonely without him. She had distracted herself by flipping through the tv channels, before eventually deciding to watch the news. It was showing some statistic about childhood obesity that she thought was more interesting than cartoons, when breaking news had flashed on.

Darcy had sat up in her seat, eager to watch. She didn't feel so eager once Tony's name had flashed up. She felt like she was going to be sick when the words "Assumed Dead" were shown beneath his picture. It was one of them both, holding hands whilst they licked at ice cream cones.

Darcy threw up on her shoes, before staggering to bed. She lay down and stared at the ceiling, tears running down her face. She stayed like that until Pepper found her.

******

Tony snatched the picture of Darcy out of the man's hand and quickly backed away. The man smiled cruelly at him.

"Do as we say, or we pay a visit to her." Tony grit his teeth but nodded solemnly. "If you cooperate, we'll let you go. You can see your daughter again."

The group of men with guns quickly left the dirty cave, but not before sending them a warning glare.

Tony turned to Yinsen. "They're never going to let me go. Are they?"

"No, they will not."

He cracked his neck. "Then let's bust out of here."

******

Darcy glared at the reporter. Pepper firmly held her hand as the reporter shakily held a microphone in front of them.

"Please repeat the question." She said quietly. The man had stopped them both when walking to Darcy's school. He had rudely stopped them before sticking a microphone in her face.

The man, although he looked to be in his twenties, looked slightly afraid. "Um, I asked what is going to happen to Stark Industries now that Tony Stark has passed away." Darcy glared harder, before looking around and seeing all of the other reporters with big, shiny cameras.

She promptly burst into tears. She pulled at Pepper's hand and pointed at the reporter. Pepper played along and crouched down with a horrified look on her face. 

"The man s-s-said that d-d-dad is dead!" Her cries got harder as Pepper gathered her up into a huge hug. The other cameras recorded the entire encounter, as the reporters stared on in horror.

Pepper glared at the man. "How dare you? She's only seven years old!" She said scathingly, before sweeping up Darcy and walking away. Once they were far enough away, they shared a small high five, before entering SI.

******

"Are you sure that this will work?" Yinsen asked, trying to wipe oil from his hands with an even filthier rag.

Tony shook his head. "Not at all, but it's all we've got left." Yinsen nodded solemnly before backing away slowly, giving Tony room to wrap the metal around his torso. Just as he made the final tweaks, the sound of gunshots filled the room.

Yinsen ignored the horrified cries of Tony and the erratic beat of his pulse, and sprinted towards the gunfire. He let out his last breath to the sound of Tony Stark's screams.

******

"He refused medical attention until he sees her." The shaking medic told a stern Pepper as they sped through the hospital. The man could barely keep up with Pepper's long strides whilst Darcy stayed resolutely at her side, glaring at anyone who dared to slow them down.

"If he continues to refuse we'll have to sedate him." Pepper threw him a look that made him whimper slightly.

"Don't worry," She said grimly. "He'll stop refusing." She finished just as Tony's room came into view, and Darcy was no longer by her side anymore. She walked into the room in time to see a battered, dirty but safe Tony clutching her in his arms.

Pepper smiled to herself, before silently ushering out the nurses and doctors. Tony and Darcy needed a few minutes to themselves, she thought, looking at the little girl cry into the man's arms as he cried freely into her hair.

The scene made Pepper tear up a little, but she quickly blinked the water away and straightened her shoulders. She was, after all, Pepper Potts. And Pepper Potts did not cry. Not even for a Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, Father and his daughter, the Genius, Billionaire and little girl who stole her heart. No, she thought as she pulled the door closed, she certainly did not cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but it had to be done in order to go into the Iron Man plotline. So tell me what you think! Thanks for reading, commenting, bookmarking and kudos-ing. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Agent Coulson left the tower, Tony beckoned Darcy out of hiding.

Once Agent Coulson left the tower, Tony beckoned Darcy out of hiding. She slid out of the vents with a grin. Twenty two year old Darcy was more daring and cocky than he'd ever been. Also more feminine.

Around fifteen her curves had filled out, much to Tony's panic. It wasn't worse than the time when Darcy was twelve and had officially become a 'woman'. Pepper hadn't heard Tony sound so panicked in her life, she also hadn't run somewhere so quickly in her life. Now Darcy was a woman in every sense of the word. Lush curves filled her frame and her pouty lips were always painted a fiery red. She still kept her penchant for engineering and coding and currently worked for SI as head in developing technologies.

SI had officially become a clean energy company, and focused on developing technology. Once Tony had figured out that it was Obadiah who had arranged for him to be kidnapped, the police acted swiftly and arrested him. The scandal was huge and the Stark's had the press hounding them for months. They still got the occasional reporter asking about it now. Obadiah was still in prison, and would be for the rest of his life. Whenever Darcy thought about it, she still felt a smug sense of satisfaction.

Once he had been put away, Tony immediately shut down the weapons sector and turned the strong machine that was SI to better goals. Their profit had increased exponentially and they were actually helping people, rather than destroying lives. Pepper was grooming Darcy to one day take over SI and Tony trained her in every aspect of science and engineering that he could. Though she still picked Political Science for a degree. 

Political science. Tony didn't think that he'd ever laughed as hard as he did when she told him that. Of course he still supported her, he just couldn't stop himself from making the occasional crack at her expense. Darcy always responded in like, having picked up his smart mouth when she was very young.

"Seriously dad? The Avengers Initiative? That's so fucking cool!" She gushed, ignoring Tony's sigh.

"Seriously Darcy?" He mimicked. "One opportunity to meet Captain America and you're already drooling."

She lightly hit his shoulder. "Shut up. Are you going to do it?" She asked, quickly pulling the file out of his hands. She quickly flipped through it.

He raised an eyebrow. "You need help with the big words?"

"Nah I'm fine, though I'll help you when you get stuck on this."

"That only fulfils my every dream." Pepper ignored their banter, and instead gave Darcy a glass of champagne, after giving Tony one. They carried on talking loudly to each other, except now racing to see who would finish their glass first. Darcy did, but only by a second.

"So are you going to join up?" Darcy asked, abruptly changing topic. Tony easily kept pace.

"Likely. I never miss a chance to help save the world against mystical God's."

"Say hey to Thor from me."

"I forget how you two are best buddies." They slid onto the plush sofa, and Darcy kicked off her converse and pulled off her beanie.

"Yep, defeating the destroyer together makes us besties for life."

"Bet the extra protection from Heimdall is nice."

"Well it doesn't hurt." Pepper didn't even try to keep up, she was used to their rapid-fire exchanges and fluid changes of topic.

"Quit chatting and read the file please." She commanded, tugging the champagne away from their grabbing hands.

"Yes mother." Tony and Darcy chanted, still squabbling over the file.

Honestly, Pepper sighed, it was like raising children.

******

"I'm pretty sure we've met somewhere before?" Dr Robert Bruce Banner - 'Call me Bruce' - moved closer to him, keen interest pulling at his features.

Tony shrugged. "You seem vaguely familiar, but that may just be because I've read your reports on gamma radiation. Very impressive doc."

"You an expert on radiation too?" He asked, a shy smile tugging at his lips.

"Not until last night."

"You work fast." Bruce said, an tone of unmistakable flirting to his tone. Tony's eyes twinkled and he smirked.

"Not always. Sometimes I like to take it slow." A blush warmed Bruce's cheeks and he busied himself with the computer. They were stood in the lab on the helicarrier, everything state of the art and new. Tony found himself having fun, with the equipment and Bruce. He hadn't had a relationship since... Well, since before Darcy. He'd just never met anybody that held any interest for him.

Bruce Banner, however, held plenty of interest.

******

"You guys order Shawarma then? Just go up, I have to wait for Pepper." A tired, battered and dirty Tony said, swaying on his feet slightly. The rest of the Avengers - in equal states of filth and exhaustion - nodded silently before gathering in the elevator.

"To the penthouse?" Jarvis' polite voice asked. Only Steve flinched. Bruce was too tired to react and Clint and Natasha were trained to keep their expressions stony. 

"Yes please." Bruce sighed, leaning against the wall. The elevator sped up through the tower, and it arrived at the penthouse within seconds. They stumbled onto the floor and ignoring the cracks in the linoleum floor they collapsed onto the sofa.

Bruce sat on the only armchair and curled up whilst Natasha sat on the edge of the sofa. Clint splayed himself across it, his head on her lap. Steve sat at the other end, Clint's feet in his lap. He found himself too tired to care.

Thor landed outside the penthouse, on the terrace and walked in, a beam lighting up his face. "Rejoice friends! We have defeated the enemy! Should we not be celebrating?"

Steve shook his head tiredly. "Another time Thor, we're all exhausted."

"Of course SHIELD brother. I too am weary from battle. We shall rest first." He sat down heavily on the sofa, jostling everybody else. Clint was forced to sit up. Natasha sent him a glare when he tried to budge her up.

He settled for being squeezed between her and Steve, all of them brushing elbows. 

"You guys want Shawarma? I'm ordering some." A voice asked asked them. They turned to face a young girl, in her early twenties, wearing Iron man boxers and a Metallica shirt they all recognized as Tony's. Her hair was in a messy topknot and it was clear that she had just woken up. They all stared in shock.

Steve immediately frowned. "You know Tony is on his way up with Pepper right?"

"Really? Do you think they'll want some?" She pulled out a sleek StarkPad and began typing. "I'll order extra for them just in case." She rapidly typed something in before putting it back down.

Thor rose to his feet. "Lady Darcy!" He boomed, walking around the sofa to collect her in a bone crushing hug. She hugged him back, struggling to breathe.

"Alright big guy." She patted his shoulders. "You can put me down now." He gently placed her back onto her feet. She pointed sternly at him. "You better tell Janey that you're on-world right now. She's gonna be pissed if you leave without talking to her."

"Of course Lady Darcy." He said solemnly, holding out his hand. They quickly pinky promised and Steve felt his mouth gape open. "But I'm curious, why are you in Brother Stark's abode?"

"I was wondering that myself." Steve added, obviously looking at her attire. She sent him a glare.

"I'm not his bimbo. Jesus." She said, turning away. Steve went bright red.

"I didn't-"

She glared at him again. "You really fucking did Captain."

His eyes momentarily widened at the curse before he ducked his head. "Sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to offend." He glanced back up to see Darcy heave a large sigh.

"Fuck, you really are as earnest as he said." She smiled at him suddenly, eyes twinkling. "If you're really sorry, I have the perfect way for you to make it up to me." She batted her eyelashes and Natasha smirked when Steve went even redder.

"Anything I can do to help." He said, using his Captain America voice. Darcy barely managed to stop herself from swooning.

"Nice, come here." She beckoned him over to the - miraculously - intact kitchen. He lumbered over and stood there expectantly. "Do this with your hands." She commanded, linking her fingers together as an example. He quickly copied her and complied when she pushed his hands until they were waist height on her. Before he realised what was happening, she placed her bare foot into his linked hands and pushed at his shoulders, boosting herself up.

He stared at her pretty pink toenails for a second before straightening up, putting Darcy at head height with the top of the kitchen cabinets. Her stomach was pressed against his face, and her bust just above his head. Steve felt himself go even redder.

Clint and Natasha exchanged a smirk whilst Bruce stared intently at Darcy.

"Bingo!" She shouted, grabbing a bottle of whiskey. "I fucking knew he hid it here!" Steve gently lowered her back down and she stepped out of his grasp. She winked at him before turning away and grabbing two glasses. The elevator doors opened and Tony and Pepper stepped out.

"Just in time!" Darcy called cheerily, brandishing the whiskey at them. Tony groaned.

"I was saving that for a special occasion!" He shouted, walking towards her.

She grinned cheekily at him. "You just defeated a God! I thought this is a special occasion." Tony sighed but gestured for her to pour. She complied and slid the glass over to him. They took a sip and moaned in unison.

"Fuck." He said.

"I know." She replied.

"I was totally right about this."

"Doesn't change the fact that you were wrong about the scotch."

"That was one time!"

"It's scarred in my memory."

"Doesn't this make up for it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. What do you think J?" She called up to the ceiling.

"I believe that the whiskey does make up for the scotch." Jarvis said, his robotic voice sounding oddly warm. "Although it doesn't make up for the nearly dying in another world."

"True enough J." She said, downing the drink. She pointed a finger at him. "I am still not cool with that by the way." Steve stared in fascination as Tony's face turned affectionate and apologetic.

"I'm so sorry Darce." He said, gathering her into a hug. She clung on to him for dear life and he grabbed onto her even harder. When they pulled away he tugged a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Doesn't it make it better that you go to meet Captain America?"

She let out a wet sounding giggle. "Of course. He's as earnest as you said he was. Although that didn't stop him implying that I'm one of your whores." Tony's mouth flattened into a tight frown and his eyes hardened. He shot Steve a glare that made him subconsciously straighten his back. Darcy regained his attention by sharply flicking him in the centre of his forehead. "Hey!" He looked away from Steve. "He apologized. Don't go crazy mechanic on his ass."

"Fine." He said shortly, sending another glare towards Steve.

"Tony," Pepper called over from the sofa. "It's not an unreasonable assumption to make. He's been... Away... " She said carefully, before continuing. "...For seventy years. He'll have no idea who she is." She glanced over at the rest of the team. "I doubt Bruce or Thor will know either. They haven't had much time to keep up with the press."

Tony dramatically clanked his glass back onto the counter before grabbing a snarking Darcy and towing her to stand in front of the Avengers. "Fine, team meet spawn. Spawn meet team." He turned to Pepper. "Happy?"

Darcy rolled her eyes. "What he's trying to say, is hi, I'm Darcy Stark. This idiot's daughter."

Steve's jaw dropped as Clint and Natasha gazed at them with matching bemused smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've totally just ignored the second and third Iron man films, but I tried to fit in the Thor plot line. If any of it didn't work please let me know. Anyways, thankyou for reading, commenting, kudos-ing and bookmarking! It means so much to me! As always, be gentle and comment what you think! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> ~Ruth


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What?" Steve repeated, shock written all over his features. He looked at Pepper in panic, before glancing back at Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, not anything excited, but a little clarification for the Avengers!

"What?" Steve repeated, shock written all over his features. He looked at Pepper in panic, before glancing back at Tony. "You two...?"

Darcy barked out a laugh. "You need to slow down on the assumptions or you'll land yourself in shit someday." She joked. "Pepper and Tony aren't together and no, I am not their illegitimate love child." Natasha raised her eyebrows whilst Clint rose to his feet.

"To be fair, they did do a six page spread about your little happy family in the times."

"So you did read that?" Tony smirked.

"I skimmed."

"Can we get back to the topic at hand?" Natasha asked, pressing her palm against Clint's chest to push him down onto the sofa. He went easily enough, but pulled her after him to sit on his lap. "How do you even exist? The media hasn't seen hide or hair of you since you were young." She asked, staring at a bemused Darcy.

"Well, it's really quite simple. When a man and a woman love each other very much-"

"Fuck, she's just like him." Clint groaned into Natasha's shoulder.

"Yes, she is most like brother Stark in many ways, but I am still curious about her origins." Thor said, still wearing a concerned expression.

"Join the club." Clint muttered, before yelping as Natasha pinched him.

Darcy rolled her eyes at her father before glancing at Steve, who still looked completely confused. She huffed before launching into an explanation. She pointed at Tony. "He was being a complete fuckboy and sleeping around with a lot of girls."

"Like that's new information." Clint muttered again. This time it was Darcy and Pepper who fixed him with a glare. He quickly motioned for Darcy to continue.

"Then he knocks one of them up, she tells dad and decides that she doesn't want me." Her mouth pulls into a thin line, but she blunders on. "Dad decides that he does but my grandparents didn't want the 'scandal' associated with me." She raised her fingers to make little air quotations. "So dad leaves home, and goes to stay with uncle Rhodey. He works about a million small jobs to save up for me, and after that he starts his own business. Then I come along, he's still working all the time to provide for us and then Maria and Howard pass away. And dad inherits all of SI. So then, we change the industry, stop selling weapons and work on green energy, all whilst hiding my picture from the media."

Natasha snaps her fingers. "You're the little girl from the interview."

"Interview? What interview?" Tony echoes, finally involving himself in the conversation.

"Maybe fifteen years ago, footage leaked of an interview with Tony Stark's illegitimate daughter. But somebody combed through most of the internet and deleted it. There hasn't been a recent picture of you in the media for about five years or so."

Darcy nodded. "Yep. Dad payed off the newspapers and threatened almost every reporter with a million lawsuits if they published a single photo of me. I went relatively under the radar for most of my life, considering my last name that is."

Natasha raised a shoulder in an elegant shrug. "Your dad is a powerful man."

"I didn't know that you worked so hard Tony." Bruce interjects, speaking slowly. "I always thought you were the typical narcissistic trust fund baby." He glances up at the billionaire to see him smirking at him.

"I'm still narcissistic. Just didn't have a trust fund for most of my life."

Darcy's phone chirped. "That'll be the shawarma!" She said excitedly, before darting over to the elevator. The doors slid open, and in a second she was whisked down the building, and away from the still shocked Avengers.

There was a pregnant silence.

"So." Steve said finally. "That was your daughter."

"Yes, that was. And you better keep those flag toting hands away from her capsicle." Tony said, the words light, but his tone completely serious.

Clint snorted. "I think you're a little too late for that man. Cap's already had his hands all over your precious baby girl." The team had never seen Tony's expression so serious before, as he stared at Steve, who innocently raised his hands in surrender.

"He's joking." Steve supplied, still holding his hands up.

"He better be, or I'll put you back into the ice myself." Tony's eyes held a protective gleam that sent a shiver down his spine. He was slightly tempted to salute him with a sharp 'yessir', but he doubted that it would be appreciated.

"Don't worry Stark, I'll stay away." Even though Steve was very concious of how much of a lie that was as soon as the words passed his lips.

Tony narrowed his eyes before his forehead smoothed out and he wore a familiar smirk again. "So, I have a beautiful daughter, I'm not with Pepper and now you know. Is sharing time over now?" Natasha rolled her eyes, before flopping over on the couch. Steve left Tony's side to sit back down and Pepper sighed at him. He shrugged, before pouring himself another scotch.

******

"Thanks little brother." Darcy called to the camera as she stepped out of the elevator. She was still in her iron man boxers and t-shirt, but the staff at the front desk were more than used to seeing her in this state. Ryan, the guy who had been working there for the past three years smiled at her as he passed over the mountain of food. He gathered up the rest of the food and followed her into the elevator.

"Nice shirt." He smirked. Darcy thought he was cute - tall, blonde hair and a tan to die for - and enjoyed flirting with him, but she knew that it was going nowhere.

"Limited edition. You jealous?"

He eyed her chest. "I'm jealous of the shirt, if that's what you mean."

She laughed, deep and throaty. "Oh shut it. We all know that you'd jump on this at the first opportunity." She jimmied the food around her hands to gesture at her body. He followed the hand with his eyes.

"That an offer?" He asked, licking his lips.

She cocked her head to the side. "Hmm, let me think about that." She paused for a few seconds, as if she was considering it. "No." She said with a laugh.

He laughed along. "Well you know where to find me if you want to make an offer Lewis." Lewis was the persona she used when she wasn't being Darcy Stark. Usually for when she was at university, and all through her school years. Or if she wanted to get a job, she'd use the last name Lewis.

"I'll keep it in mind." She said, just as the doors opened at the penthouse suite. He followed after her, and placed the food on the counter before hurriedly leaving. Tony wandered over, and snapped his fingers.

"What's that guy called?"

"Ryan, why?"

"Remind me to give him a raise." She was used to his random mood swings and ideas so she just nodded.

"Sure thing daddio."

Steve stared at the retreating Ryan's back with a frown, not missing the keen way his eyes had followed Darcy when they had first come up. Natasha elbowed him sharply, and he snapped out of the trance. He shrugged in answer to the silent question, before brushing past her and grabbing a plate. Natasha stared at him, a small smirk puling at her lips. She also didn't miss the way Steve smiled dreamily at Darcy when she winked at him. She glanced over at Tony to see him staring at the two of them with a frown.

Natasha smiled.

This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment on what you thought! I have the next few chapters planned out, and I'll just say that it gets very intense. And exciting. Thanks! 
> 
> ~Ruth


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce stared down at the microscope in front of him, the blobs of green colour on the slide turning blurry as his tired eyes struggled to make sense of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being MIA for so long, but here you go! Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me and have a nice day!

Bruce stared down at the microscope in front of him, the blobs of green colour on the slide turning blurry as his tired eyes struggled to make sense of them. As per usual, he was analysing blood samples from The Hulk.

He shuddered to think about how Tony had gotten them.

Although the others pleaded against it, Bruce needed the Hulk gone. Fury and Tony and all of the others might talk about what an asset he was, about how the Avengers would be nothing without him, but he knew better. The Hulk was a ticking time bomb, practically begging for the right distraction to set him off. And when he was set off...

People got hurt.

Bruce preferred not to think about that, instead focusing on what he could do to fix the problem. So he straightened his shoulders, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and hunkered down to stare down at the microscope. He carefully made notes in shorthand, a scrawl that could barely be classified as English. He continued for hours like this, sat alone in the dim light of his lab as the sky steadily darkened outside.

After the surprise revelation in Tony's penthouse that had shocked him to the core, Bruce had quickly made his excuses whilst the genius had sent the rest of them to various guest rooms in the tower. Clint and Natasha had left together, both ignoring their injuries and his offers of help. Thor had left to visit his brother in solitary whilst Bruce had retreated to wash the thick layer of grime from his skin. The last thing he saw as the elevator doors closed was Tony wrapping himself around Darcy in a tight embrace, Pepper staring on with a smile.

The sight of the sarcastic, witty, irritating and least paternal person in the world holding his daughter made his chest twinge, in a mixture of lust and jealousy. Bruce knew that he had a mild crush on the billionaire, he couldn't deny it, but Bruce was fantastic at ignoring his feelings if he was good at anything. So he worked with the maddening playboy, enjoying his company whilst ignoring his growing attraction. But to know that Tony had a daughter...

It was... odd, to say the least. Bruce knew that Tony could be fantastic at anything he put him mind to. That included engineering, almost any scientific field, how to get under somebody's skin and parenting apparently. He knew that the genius would be a fantastic father, that much was apparent from the little he saw of Darcy.

Jesus, when he saw her next to Tony. She was the spitting image of him, her bright eyes dancing with the same spark of intelligence and mischief that had gotten her father into so much trouble. Plus the fact that he had completely changed his demeanour around her. Tony switched form a snarky, spoilt billionaire to a caring father in a split second without a thought. It was strange to witness at the least.

Somehow, seeing him act like a father made him even more attractive. 

However, knowing that he wasn't actually with Pepper made him even more dangerous. Before, when Bruce thought he was taken, he was kind of safe. 

Off limits.

Now that he knew that Tony was attainable, that he was within reach, it all seem possible.

Bruce would have to careful. Very, very careful.

"You okay there doc?" He jumped in his seat, arms flailing as his heart stammered in shock. He looked up to see a smirking Tony stepping out of the elevator.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. Just working." He dipped his head and awkwardly shrugged. "You know how it gets."

"That I do." Tony smiled, striding over to slide into the seat next to him. "Science is a sexy, sexy mistress."

"Well you would know all about that." Bruce dead panned, moving out of the way so that Tony could peek into the microscope.

Tony chuckled good naturedly. "You sound a little jealous there, big guy." He said, leaning over and brushing his shoulder against Bruce's. He stared down the lense before turning his head to face him with a smile. "No need to get territorial on me, I'm not taken." His voice dropped to a cheeky whisper which he matched with a wink.

Bruce used every power of self control that he had to stop from blushing profusely. 

Instead, he faked a small laugh and grinned. "You sure you should be flirting? You're daughter is probably on her way in here to wonder what you're doing out of bed this late."

Tony shrugged. "Nah, I don't flirt with people in front of Darce." He paused. "Actually, I've never been with anyone to Darcy's knowledge."

Bruce couldn't believe his ears. "You haven't been with somebody in twenty years?" He said, his eyebrows raising in shock. In his mind, Tony had had a new girl on his arm each night before he settled down with Pepper.

"You can't exactly say anything about that big guy. We both know that you haven't exactly had the most active love life." Tony stopped abruptly, sending Bruce an apologetic expression. "Sorry, that was.."

"Yeah. It was." Bruce said quietly. "And I can't exactly..." He awkwardly gestured his right arm. "I don't want the other guy to make an appearance."

Tony let out a soft sigh. "Yeah, I can see how that would be a mood killer." His face stretched into a wide grin. "Unless you find somebody who's into it."

Bruce couldn't stop himself from letting out a guffaw. "Somebody that's into the Hulk?"

"Yep." He replied smugly, crossing his arms. "The green might do it for some people." He shrugged. "Whatever get's somebody's rocks off."

The rumpled scientist shuddered, "I don't think I like where this conversation is going."

"I don't think I do either. This got very weird, very quick." Tony smirked. "Though that's kind of normal for me."

"That doesn't surprise me." Bruce replied, shaking his head softly.

"Anyway." Tony said, perking up as an idea flitted across his mind. "What I came up here for before we got... Distracted." He paused momentarily, staring at Bruce and swiping a tongue across his lower lip. Bruce choked at think about all the different 'distractions' he and Tony could get up too. "I want to make this an Avengers building."

That put a sudden halt in his train of thought. "What?" An Avengers building?

"I want to make this base of operations for the Avengers. There's no way that anybody will let us disband, not that I want us too." He added on hastily, upon seeing Bruce's change in expression. "But we can't keep working under Shield's thumb. It won't work, they're too deep in our business. You saw what Fury was hiding from us, and I'm getting more and more information from their servers everyday."

"You're still hacking them?!" Bruce scolded, focusing on the one thing that made sense to him. 

"Of course." He said flippantly, leaning back and hooking his fingers in his belt loops. "I need to keep track of them and what they've got on us." Bruce still looked unsure, so Tony leaned forward again. "Listen Bruce, they're not going to let us go. We saved the world, and it will need saving again. What Fury said was right, we became a target for a fucking alien species, that puts a target on our backs to the rest of the universe. And," His voice lowered to whisper. "We're also a danger to the world. A super soldier, two of the best assassins to have ever lived, The Hulk and a genius billionaire that is one of the richest men in the world. If we wanted, the world could be ours." He leaned in closer, and Bruce shifted his chest even closer. "Shield won't leave us alone. They see us a threat. They'll keep monitoring us. but this time there'll be no escape. The world knows who we are, so there won't be any running away this time.

"How will an Avengers building help?" Bruce said, a little breathlessly.

Tony shrugged. "It separates us from Shield. They won't be able to constantly monitor us or force us into anything that we don't want to do. I don't know about you Bruce, but I need some degree of privacy in my life."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Bruce thinking intensely. "Is the base going to be here in the tower?"

Tony cocked his head. "Could be. For now at least. Until I get somewhere better built. You guys could all get your own floor and be free to come and go as you please. Everything would be provided for and Shield wouldn't be able to infiltrate the building with Jarvis and Darcy here."

"Darcy?"

He smiled proudly, the expression instantly taking away ten years from his face. "Yeah, she handles most of the security and vets employees. She developed a programme that automatically vets every employee that applies here. It also keeps us up to date with any major changes in their lives. It lets us take care of them."

"She must be smart."

"Oh, the smartest. Fuck Bruce, you have no idea. The kid is ten times smarter than I'll ever be. She's revolutionized this company. She's behind most of our green work not to mention our clean energy change. We're working on making the entire city run from this energy, and after that, the world. She's got everything planned out, we're just waiting for the warrants for it to go ahead. Seriously, Darcy's going to change the world. She's already started on it." He gushed, Bruce slowly smiling at Tony's excitement. "You should ask her about it, you'd love it."

"I will. It sounds interesting."

"It is. Anyway," He said, flipping back to the subject. "So, staying here, you in? It's really the best option. You would also get free reign of the labs and everything else that you would need."

Bruce raised a shoulder in a half-shrug. "I'm in." He mirrored Tony's excited expression.

"Great. Now I've just got to pitch it to the rest of the team" He looked over to the elevator as the doors slid open. He sighed, "Time's up Brucie Bear." He said, sliding to his feet.

Darcy stepped out. "Oi, you two! It's past midnight and you still haven't crashed form post-battle exhaustion. Come on."

Tony saluted. "Ma'am, yes ma'am." He acquiesced though, and waltzed lazily over to the elevator.

The brunette clicked her tongue at Bruce. "That includes you too Bruciekins. You need to sleep." The scientist didn't say anything, just scuttled into the elevator to stand next to the smirking billionaire who deliberately brushed their shoulders together.

"You get him to agree to the plan?"

"Yep," Tony said smugly. "Told you I would."

"Oh I didn't doubt Bruce. But you'll owe me money when the Widow is the most difficult to persuade."

"You sure about that Spawn? Steve will definitely be the hardest. It'll be difficult to get the Brooklyn boy from the streets."

Darcy batted her eyelashes. "You sure about that daddio? I'll bet I can convince him."

"Oh no way! You are not allowed to flirt with America's golden boy! That's cheating."

Darcy glanced at Bruce. "Oh shut it you, we both know that you broke the rules first."

Watching as the two brunette's bickered on the ride up, Bruce vaguely wondered what he had gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas guys, hope you have great one. Comments make me happy and as always, be gentle.
> 
> Love you guys <3
> 
> ~Ruth


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he had met her, Steve couldn't stop thinking about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ignoring this fic for so long, but I'm back now!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Now that he had met her, Steve couldn't stop thinking about her.

It was borderline obsessive, he knew. But he couldn't help it. No matter where he was in the tower, he kept an eye for her, just hoping that they would cross paths.

From when he first saw her, his fingers had itched to draw her. The curve of her smile and the way the light had danced across her brow had practically begged to be done in charcoal. At first, he had restrained himself. 

But once Darcy had come to see him about moving in the tower Steve had given into the urge. 

He was just puttering around his apartment in DC, doing housework between attempts at using the microwave, (It just had so many dammed buttons!) when the knock came. It was a completely normal knock. Usual in every way a knock can be.

He paused, not expecting anybody and already feeling mildly suspicious when a voice sounded through the door.

"Steve!" The familiar and feminine voice had a sing song quality to it that dragged out the letter 'e'. "Come on Steve-o, let me in." His face broke out into a completely unintentional smile as he abandoned the shiny metal box in the kitchen to answer the door.

As he approached, the skin on the back of his neck prickled as a quiet cacophony of voices murmured on the other side of the door. Darcy's was easily recognizable, but the other voice was completely unfamiliar and familiar at the same time.

The sound of his footsteps fell silent as he furtively moved towards the door, unable to explain why he felt so uneasy. The harsh grumble of the man's voice made it near impossible to pick out what he was saying, even if the serum had enhanced Steve's hearing. 

"You just take another left and you should be there. If you get lost than you could just ask directions from somebody on the street." He heard Darcy say as he carefully pressed his ear against the door.

"Thanks doll." He heard the man grumble before his footsteps filled the hallway. Steve shot to his feet just in time to see the man step away through the keyhole. A glimpse of long brown hair and a scraggly beard was all he caught before the man was gone.

The oddness of the man and the unease that had spiked through him quickly vanished when Steve swung open the door. Darcy stood there, a wide smile gracing her lips that was emphasised by red lipstick that made him shiver. She wore a tight black skirt and an even tighter white shirt that did everything to emphasise her... Assets.

"Miss Stark." He bit out, incapable of saying more without stuttering like a fool.

She smirked up at him like she knew exactly what she did to him. "Hey Cap."

They stood in silence for a second, the captain drinking in the very sight of her before his previously forgotten manners came back to him with a start. He held the door open with an awkward smile. "You want to come in?"

"Sure, thankyou." She walked past him and the smell of something dark and inviting wafted up from her. He resisted the urge to close his eyes and inhale, but only barely. It was bitter, like dark chocolate and equally sinful. Steve found himself wanting to douse himself in whatever scent it was and bask in it.

He closed the door and led her to the living room, feeling slightly nervous about the dirty plate on the coffee table and his used gym shirt slung carelessly over the back of the sofa. "Have a seat." He smiled, before quickly grabbing the shirt and the plate and heading to the kitchen. He dropped the plate in the sink before having a moment of panic about his shirt. He couldn't put it in his room, he'd have to walk past Darcy to do that and the thought of her seeing his sweat-stained shirt made him cringe. Wracked with indecision and the fact that he'd been gone for too long, he sighed and opened the bread bin, dropping the shirt inside and replacing the lid.

He tried not to think about how he would have to replace all of his bread before heading back into the living room. Darcy was on her feet, scanning the titles on his bookshelf. She was bent over and the black skirt she wore rose up, creeping up her nylon covered thighs. An extra inch of delicious thigh was shown and Steve gulped when he noticed that they were seamed.

She was the embodiment of every pinup girl that he'd ever found attractive.

"So Captain..." She straightened up and turned around, her smirk telling him that he'd been caught checking her out. "I have a proposition to make."

"A proposition?" He asked, praying that the tremble in his voice wasn't obvious.

She advanced slowly, her hips swaying hypnotically. "Yes Captain. A proposition."

He tried to back up, but found that he was completely frozen as Darcy moved closer, the smirk turning the corners of her lips upwards. She moved close enough that he could feel her breath on his face and her body barely brushed against his.

"Um, what kind of proposition?" He thanked God when his voice didn't break.

She smiled, eyes slowly sliding over his body as he shivered. "An invitation."

"An invitation to do what?" His voice lingered over the word 'do', Darcy noted with a small smirk. She leaned closer, the heat from his supersized body warming her. She didn't think that she'd ever felt so aroused or frustrated before in her life. Teasing him was the biggest turn on ever.

She looked up through her lashes and flicked her hair over her shoulder in a practised move. "To move into Stark Tower."

The Captain pulled back with a start. "What?"

She stepped closer, filling in the distance between them once more. "Me and my dad want you to move into Stark tower."

He backed up even further, trying to escape the short brunette that was wreaking havoc with his capability at higher thought and reasoning. She was short-circuiting his brain. "What, why?"

She raised a shoulder in a half shrug. "We're inviting the entire avengers team. We're basically creating our own base separate from SHIELD."

Steve's back hit the wall as his mind reeled. "Why do you want to separate from SHIELD?"

"Don't you want to be around people like you, rather than be a lab experiment surrounded by scientist?" Memories of Fury demanding lab samples and tests to be done every other week flashed through his mind while Darcy continued to talk, body heat radiating over to him. "Wouldn't you rather be able to train and communicate properly with your team? You'd have your own floor with no cameras and you'd finally be able to ditch your SHIELD tail."

"My SHIELD tail?"

Her lips pursed. "He's been following you since you were dug out of the ice."

Anger coiled in his stomach, hot and sharp.

She stood on her toes and leaned closer, her mouth brushing his ear. "He also bugged your apartment Steve."

His jaw clenched, but he said nothing. They stood in silence as the rage pulsed beneath his skin, making his breath come fast and his skin flush red.

Eventually he leaned down and pressed whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave Miss Stark. I have several errands to run."

"Sure thing Captain." She said, leaning up and kissing his cheek. Steve blushed, his entire face darkening to a deep crimson. "Call me tomorrow about my proposition." She smiled once before sashaying away, well aware that the Captain's eyes were glued to her swaying hips.

******

When she was safely in the elevator, she dialled Tony's number. "You owe me money dad." She said with a grin, hanging up the phone to the sound of Tony's voice letting out many expletives.

******

Steve called SI from his living room surrounded by small black rectangles that he had found stashed all over his apartment. They each contained a small microphone and battery. They were in various stages of damage and harm.

"Yes, I'd like to talk to Tony Stark please, thankyou."

******

Tony begrudgingly handed over a crumpled pile of green notes to a manically grinning Darcy when he hung up the phone.

"You laugh now kid, but you're still the one who has to talk to The Black Widow. I wish you luck." Darcy rolled her eyes at him.

"Do you doubt my abilities father? Relax, it'll be a piece of cake."

As it turns out, it was not a piece of cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments feed my inspiration so please leave a comment and be gentle. 
> 
> Have a nice day :)
> 
> ~Ruth

**Author's Note:**

> The maths on the business plan is probably wrong, feel free to correct me on that, but comment on what you think and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
